Phantom
by gouenjiXnatsuki
Summary: A GxOC fic.. Its about the Phantom who punishes crime and when Sawada Christine met him.. She felt an extraordinary feeling but her dream has come true.. Her true hero
1. Meeting You

Phantom Chapter 1

Author's note: Finally new fan fic! Tee hee... Gio-kun looks a bit more mysterious this time XD anyway enjoy this new fan fic of mine!

-At Nami Middle-

Everyone at Nami Middle was fusing about the news they've heard "Hey Hey.. Have you heard.. "the Phantom"?" A male student asked "No I've never heard of him.. Who is he?" A female student also asked "From what I've heard.. He is a man that punishes crimes... But no one knows him" Another male student answered. Christine sighed "But.. Papa.. has been missing for a long time..." Christine said sadly "Yeah.. Sawada-chan is right... I wonder where Giotto-sensei went" A male student said sadly

-Later: After Class-

Christine and her Guardians were walking around Namimori "Christine daijoubu desu?" Kasumi asked "A-Ah.. I-I'm okay I guess.." Christine answered "Well Christine see you later at home to the extreme!" Shiro smiled "Sure thing Shiro" Christine smiled back then Shiro ran off "That white head pisses me off" Bellia said angrily "Maa, Maa. Calm down Bellia" Kasumi smiled "Fine" Bellia muttered

-Later: At Namimori Shopping District-

As Bellia, Christine and Kasumi were walking, then some gang came and were beside Christine "Hello little miss may we have a time with you?" the gangster asked "No!" Christine yelled. But it was too late the gangster grabbed her, suddenly a man came to save her "Cut it out.. Don't hurt her" The Phantom yelled "T-That's the Phantom! W-We gotta go!" The gangster yelled "Daijoubu? Christine?" The Phantom asked "H-Hai.. A-Arigato.. Phantom-san" Christine smiled "P-Primo-san.. K-Kakoi.." Bellia thought "But.. How did you know my name?" Christine asked "Heh.. You'll know soon enough.._Il mio piccolo Christine_ .." Phantom smiled and he disappeared "Il mio piccolo.. That means.. My little..." Christine blushed "Let's go Juuichidaime.." Bellia smiled "Ah.. Okay" Christine smiled back "Minna.. See you again desu" Kasumi smiled "Okay" Bellia smiled

-Later: Sawada's Residence-

When Christine went home, she saw Tsuna and Kyoko "Tadaima.. Tou-san.. Okaa-san.." Christine smiled "Okaeri.." Kyoko smiled back "Ah! Christine! Did you see the Phantom?" Tsuna asked his daughter nodded and said "Un... I've met him awhile ago while me, Kasumi and Bellia are walking home together" she answered "Souka.. I'm glad you're okay.. At least he protected you" Tsuna smiled "Yeah your right tou-san" Christine smiled

-At Christine's room-

Christine kept thinking about the Phantom "_Il mio piccolo Christine"_ Phantom's words echoed through her mind "P-Phantom-san.. Why did he say those words.." Christine thought "Gao!" Nat-su (Windy) growled happily "Nat-su.. Your right.. I guess I'll find Papa soon enough..." Christine smiled a bit Then she went to her bed and went fast asleep with Nat-su

-Meanwhile: Giotto's Mansion-

The Phantom removed his mask and he reaveled himself as Giotto "Christine... We will see each other.. Tomorrow night.. And you will know the truth soon enough" Giotto smiled "Gao.." Giotto's Nat-su growled "Heh.. Your right.. Nat-su..." Giotto smiled again and he patted the soft flames of the lion

-End of Chapter 1-

Il mio piccolo - My little in Italian

Papa - Dad in Italian

Author's Note: Gomen if it's short but i will really work hard on this! ^^


	2. Meeting you Once again

Phantom Chapter 2: Meeting him Once Again

-The Next Day: Nami Middle, Class 2-A-

Christine came by to the classroom and sighed "Ohayou Sawada-chan" A male student greeted "Oh.. Ohayou" Christine greeted back with a smile. Then Bellia and Kasumi came "Ohayou Juuichidaime" Bellia smiled "Ohayou Christine" Kasumi greeted "Ohayou you two" Christine smiled. Then G came "Minna, I'll be your substitute teacher for a while since Primo is absent" G smiled "Hai!" The students said in unison

-After class: Outside the classroom-

Asari amd G were talking about something "Hmm... I guess Primo made Undicesimo's dream come true" Asari smiled "Yeah... Your right.." G agreed "Oi! Let's go to the extreme!" Knuckle yelled "Yeah!" G and Asari said in unision

-After Clases-

Christine, Shiro, Bellia and Kasumi went home together "Primo-san is still absent desu" Kasumi said sadly "Yeah.. Your right" Bellia smiled. But Christine was looking down at the ground "Christine..? Daijoubu?" Kasumi asked. Christine nodded and slowly walks away "Christine Matte! KYOKUGEN!" Shiro yelled and ran after her

-Later-

When Christine and Shiro went home Tsuna and Kyoko smiled "Okaeri you two" Tsuna and Kyoko smiled "Tadaima.. Tou-san, Okaa-san" Christine smiled a bit "Tadaima.. Auntie Kyoko, Juudaime-san" Shiro smiled Tsuna smiled back at them "Anyway.. We better do our homework tou-san" Christine smiled "Okay then" Tsuna smiled

-At Christine's room-

Christine was still doing her homework and sighed "What should I do.. Papa is still somewhere.." Christine thought Kyoko came by to her room "Christine-chan... There's a letter for you" Kyoko smiled "Arigato.. Okaa-san.." Christine smiled back while she gets the letter from Kyoko and she left the room and Christine starts to read the letter

**Dear Christine,**

**Meet me at Namimori Shrine.. And I'll tell you the loss of the Vongola Primo..**

**Phantom**

Christine was shocked "Papa..." Christine said sadly "Gao!" Nat-su (Windy) growled sadly "Your right Nat-su.. We better meet him.." Christine said determined Nat-su then hoped to her shoulders and went to the shrine

-At Namimori Shrine-

(insert theme watch?v=7M5Wx1NJBwU&list=FLobswQgfMfJEbI5U5uGkODA )

Christine looked around for the Phantom but he wasn't around but he came beside her "Christine" Phantom smiled "P-Phantom-san!" Christine said surprised. Then the Phantom removed his mask slowly and showed his blue eyes that shone in the night sky "Papa..!" Christine said surprised Giotto smiled at her "But why did you became the Phantom... Papa?" Christine asked "To punish crimes.." Giotto answered "I want to go with you.." Christine said sadly "No.. You have a duty to do.. to defeat that perverted Marshmallow Monster" Giotto said patting her head "B-But Papa! I can't leave you!" Christine yelled as tears were flowing out. Giotto pulled her closer to him and kisses her lips and wipes her tears with his finger "It's going to be okay.." Giotto smiled Christine nodded silightly "I've gotta go.. il mio piccolo Christine.. See you tomorrow" Giotto said disapearing "Gao!" Nat-su growled "Okay.. Let's go home Nat-su" Christine smiled and Nat-su hoped again to her shoulders and ran off

-End of chapter-

Author's Note: Finally updated Chapter 2 ^^ Btw My vacation is here Yay!

Marshmallow Monster - That's how Giotto teases Byakuran XD


End file.
